


The Innocence of Youth

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Innocence of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Innocence of Youth

_The Innocence of Youth_

* * *

Disclaimer : All the standard stuff applies. Richie Ryan, Joe Dawson and Methos/Adam Pierson belong to Davis/Panzer, Gaumont, Rysher Entertainment, etc. Dialogue has been borrowed from _The Darkness. All_ Characters and dialogue have been borrowed without permission. Amber Jacobs and Anastasia belong to me. This wasn't done for profit, just entertainment. 

* * *

There was a slight chill in the Seacover air late this night. It made Amber glad she had pulled a denim jacket over her black T-shirt and jeans. It also made her wish that at least one pair of jeans in her closet didn't have holes in them. She stopped walking once the mugger stood in front of her. He had appeared almost out of nowhere, startling her. She stared in horror at the gun in the man's hands. 

"Please," Amber begged. "Don't shoot me..." 

The man seemed to be listening to her, but then changed his mind and pulled the trigger. The gunshot shattered the silence of the night, and the life of one girl. The body hit the pavement with a thud, a pool of blood quickly forming around it. The mugger ran out of the alley with his prize of just twenty dollars clutched in his hand. 

Amber gasped and opened her eyes. She'd been shot, so how was she still alive? Amber remembered the bright flash of light the intense pain, her body going numb, then... nothing. 

Amber touched her shirt and found a small hole in it. She then gingerly touched her abdomen. _There's no hole, no blood, but how?_

* * *

Methos burst out laughing. 

"You know old man, I didn't think me having a dream about Mac trying to whack me was that funny..." 

"Sorry kid. It's just that your dream sounds like something out of a bad horror film. I mean the red fog everywhere, the glowing red eyes, the whole 'the dead shall rise' bit. Are you sure you didn't watch _Night of the Living Dead_ one too many times?" 

Richie glared at Methos and was about to respond when he felt a presence. A presence which signaled another Immortal was near. 

* * *

After stopping briefly at her hotel to change her jeans and T-shirt, Amber shakily made her way towards the place that had originally been her destination. Every few steps, Amber would catch herself glancing over her shoulder, just to make sure no one was there. Amber stood outside the bar staring at the neon sign for a few seconds. _Joe's. Well, this is th' place. Joe has helped m'through some rough times before, I only hope he can help me figure out what's goin' on now._

Amber sighed, then opened the door. The instant she stepped inside the bar, her whole world started spinning around her. Amber doubled over in pain, her head pounding. Richie, who had already started to stand up ready to greet a friend, or face a foe, hesitated for an instant. He then cautiously went over to see if he could help Amber. 

"I'm Richie Ryan...are you all right?" 

Amber nodded, briefly staring at the person who had come to help her and tried to catch her breath. He was slightly taller than her, with short reddish blond hair "I'm Amber Jacobs, sorry t' worry you. I...I dunno what happened t'me." She stared into his deep blue eyes that were only accentuated by the blue turtleneck he was wearing. 

Richie smiled grimly. _She's Immortal, but doesn't even realize it. Should I tell her, try and help her or is this all a trick? Is she just lying, like Felicia..._

"Actually, I came here t'see Joe Dawson. Do ya know where he is? 

Before Richie could answer, Joe came out of his office and started walking over to them. 

"Amber," Joe said, as he smiled and gave his friend a hug. "I'm glad you decided to come and visit. It's been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?" 

Amber smiled sadly. "The last time I saw ya was at m' mom and dad's funeral, and that was five years ago. As for how I'm doing...not good..." Amber laughed. "But hey, you look great, and from what I've heard, this bar's one of the best in the city." Joe ignored Amber's last two comments, he knew that they were just weak attempts at changing the subject. Joe shook his head slightly and grinned. _Some things never change._ Joe lead Amber over to the table where Richie and Methos were sitting, then went to get a few more beers. Joe was slightly worried about Amber, but knew that eventually she would tell him what was on her mind. 

Amber smiled at Methos. 

"Amber Jacobs." 

Methos had stood up and was pulling his long black duster on over his gray sweater. "Adam Pierson. I hate to be leaving so soon," Methos grinned at her. "But I really must go. Richie, could I talk to you for a second?" Richie followed after Methos. "If you were smart, you'd leave now too." he whispered, once they were far enough away from the table. 

"You got a problem with Amber, Methos?" 

Methos shook his head. "It's not Amber, Richie. She just....reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago. You better be careful." 

Richie glared at Methos. "What ever happened to you before isn't gonna happen to me. I trust Amber Methos. I don't know why, but she needs my...our help. She doesn't even know what she is!" 

Methos sighed, then shook his head. "Your funeral." As he was walking away, a flash of silver could be seen from underneath his coat. 

Richie went back to the table and sat down. If Joe or Amber had overheard the quiet conversation, they gave no indication of doing so. Joe had brought the beers to the table while he was talking to Methos. Amber had taken a few sips of hers and was now staring into the glass. 

"Joe...Richie...I need your help. I think I'm goin' insane. On the way here, I was mugged. An' th' guy he...well, he shot me. But I'm not dead...and there's no hole..." She looked nervously at both of them, waiting to see what they had to say. 

Joe stared at Richie, shocked. "You knew?" 

"From the moment she walked in the door. But I didn't know how to tell her... or you." 

Amber cleared her throat. "Know what? Tell me and Joe what?" 

Joe sighed. "Amber, you're immortal, you can't die unless someone cuts off your head with a sword..." 

"You've got to be kidding!" Amber said, interrupting Joe. She looked over at Richie, her green eyes showing how worried she really was. 

"He's not." 

"You mean..." 

Richie nodded. "I'm immortal too." 

Amber sighed and ran a hand through her thick auburn hair. "Listen, Joe...I know I just got here, but would you be upset if I left? I mean, I've got a lot to think about, even though I'm sure that there's more t' tell me, and it's gettin' kinda late..." Amber stood up from her chair and grabbed her denim jacket which was laying over it. 

Joe shook his head. "I can understand how this might be confusing Amber, and I certainly won't be upset if you leave now." 

Amber smiled. "I think that confusing is a bit of an understatement Joe." Amber turned around to leave, then stopped. "I forgot..." She grinned sheepishly. "I walked here. Richie, would it be to much trouble for you to drive me to my hotel?" 

Richie smiled at Amber and stated to stand up. "No problem at all, Amber." Richie slipped on his brown leather jacket as Amber said good-bye to Joe. 

"I'll see ya tomorrow Joe." Amber said. 

"Bye Amber, Richie." 

Richie briefly looked back and met Joe's gaze. He nodded slightly as Joe shot him a look that clearly said 'take care of her,' silently telling Joe that he would protect Amber. 

Joe picked up the beer mugs and sat them down on the counter. He yawned, then looked at his watch. Amber was right, it was getting late. 

* * *

Methos stepped in his hotel room and sat his jacket on the bed. "Damn," he sighed. He didn't want to remember her, not now, not ever again. Methos shook his head and sat down on his bed. _Anastasia. Beautiful, seemingly innocent Anastasia. Why, after all this time do I remember her now? How she..._ Methos put his head in his hands and tried to make the memories disappear. But the memories kept coming, one right after another, despite Methos' attempts to try and forget. 

_Rome, Italy 396 B.C._

Methos was walking along bank of the Tyrrhenian Sea. Several things had been bothering him lately, mainly that messengers had said that they had seen many tribes of Gauls heading towards the city. Methos looks out over the clear blue water. He didn't want this great city to be destroyed, so many lives ruined. Methos chuckled at the thought. _Seems strange, me worrying about a city being destroyed when not so long ago, I was destroying city upon city, just for fun..._ Methos' train of thought was broken when he sensed that another immortal was near. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case, and looked around. He saw the immortal laying by the edge of the water, her body slowly being pulled out to sea. As Methos walked towards the body, he noticed that the water around it had a slight tint of pink to it, and that there was a dagger sticking out of the woman's chest. 

He knelt near the body and pulled the dagger out. It took a few seconds for her body to start to heal, and several more minutes for the woman to take a breath. She opened her blue eyes and glanced around quickly, stopping once she saw Methos kneeling by her, dagger still in hand. The woman started to back away, and Methos dropped the dagger onto the ground. 

"Don't worry," He said. "I will not hurt you..." 

"Then why were you standing over me with a bloody dagger in your hand?" She stopped and looked down at her dress. "There's blood on my dress. What did you do to me? How am I still alive?" 

"I am Methos, and *you* are Immortal. Someone had killed you, stabbing you," Methos gestured to the dagger. "I just happened to see you, and pulled the dagger out of your chest, allowing you to come back to life." 

"I am Anastasia, and what you are saying seems to be true... I remember it now, faintly, almost like a dream, but...I was in a village a few days ago, and stole some things from a house...After that..." Anastasia shook her head. "I'm not really sure what happened after that." 

Methos stood up, then reached down towards Anastasia, and helped her stand up. 

* * *

Richie was walking Amber to the door of her hotel room. Amber hadn't really wanted him to, but at the same time was glad he did. Amber had a lot on her mind, and many unanswered questions. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come in for a drink, or just to..." 

"Talk? Sure. I know what you're going through, Amber. When I first died, I wanted to talk to another Immortal, try to figure everything out." Richie's blue eyes clouded over as he remembered the morning after he had first died. 

_Flashback_

"You're one of us now." MacLeod looked at Richie sadly before continuing. "Sell it," MacLeod said, handing Richie the keys to the Antique store. He started to walk off, then stopped, and turned to Richie. 

"Watch your head." MacLeod smiled weakly, then walked away, leaving Richie alone, Immortal and frightened. Richie had tried to say "Mac, wait, help me. What am I supposed to do?" But the words wouldn't come. Riche sighed, walked into the store, and began to pack everything up. 

"Richie, you all right?" Amber was standing in the doorway of her hotel room, a concerned look on her face. 

Richie nodded, then smiled. "I'm fine, Amber." Richie walked into the hotel room and shut the door behind him. 

"Make yourself comfortable, Richie," Amber said, locking the hotel room door. Amber turned around, and walked further into the hotel room. The hotel room wasn't in the best area of town, and this was noticeable from the condition of the hotel room itself. The old flowered wallpaper was peeling in several places, and there wasn't much furniture in the room. What little there was consisted of a table, chair, bed and a small chest of drawers. The table and chair were old and rickety, having been painted several different colors, all of which were noticeable through the thin coat of white paint which had recently been painted on. The chest of drawers was in the same condition, although the other layers of paint were slight less noticeable through the peeling white paint. The bed was old as well, with a faded blue blanket thrown over the lumpy mattress. 

Richie had sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his coat over the back of the chair. Amber sat down next to him, trying to figure out what to ask. "I....I want to believe what you and Joe said, Richie, but it's so hard to grasp. I mean, people living forever, never aging, never dying..." 

"There's more Amber, much more. We can die, but not being shot or stabbed, but by being beheaded." 

Amber stared at him, a look of horror on her face. "Beheaded?! You mean I'm gonna hafta chop someone's head off? How? Why?" 

Richie shook his head. "I don't know why, Amber. None of our kind does. I just know that we have to fight each other with swords until there's only one Immortal left." 

"You can't be serious, Richie. It's just to strange..." 

"Amber please, you've got to believe me. For your own sake..." When Richie saw that this wasn't going to work, he stood up and got his jacket, reaching inside of it. He pulled out his sword, took a deep breath, let it out, then stabbed himself. 

"RICHIE!" Amber screamed. She knelt down where his body lay crumpled on the floor. His eyes were barely open, his breaths coming in labored gasps. "Lemme call an ambulance, do somethin'. I don't want you to die!" 

"No." he gasped. "Don't. Just...wait..." Amber sat beside Richie as he died, holding one of his hands in her own. She jumped when he took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, the wound healed. 

"So what you said is true." Amber whispered, shaken. "You can't die, and neither can I?" 

Richie nodded, the pain from the wound already gone as he stood up and helped Amber to her feet. I'm sorry I scared you like that, but I thought it was the only way you'd believe me." 

"Don't worry 'bout it, Richie. You were right. I'm just glad what you said was true." Amber walked over to a small chest of drawers, opened one, then pulled out a white T-shirt, handing it to him. "You should change your shirt. I dunno if this'll fit you though." 

Richie took the shirt from Amber and went into the small bathroom to change. While Richie was changing Amber sat down on the bed, composing her thoughts. _Immortal. Who would have thought that I might have the chance to live for hundreds of years, maybe even millennia..._

Amber looked up, startled when Richie walked out of the bathroom. "It's a little tight," he said, pulling at the shirt. "But it fits okay." He sat down next to Amber on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

"You okay?" Amber shook her head. "I'll be fine. I was wondering...how long have you been Immortal?" 

"Just a few years. Before that I was living with this guy, Mac, and his fiancee..." 

"What happened to Mac's fiancee?" 

Richie sighed. It still hurt to think of Tessa, the person who was like a mother to him, the way she had died. And he hadn't. "She was killed. The same night I was. Some punk was high...he needed money, and robbed us. After that he just shot us. I came back to life and she didn't. Mac...he couldn't handle Tessa's death and having to teach me at the same time. He left Seacover for a little while, then came back, and taught me what I needed to know." 

"I'm sorry 'bout that Richie. God, I can only imagine what that would be like. I don't know what I'd do..." 

"Hey, don't worry about it." Richie said. "It's not like it's the first time I've been abandoned." 

"What do you mean Richie?" 

He shrugged, not ready to reveal too much of his past just yet. "Nothin'. Just that...my adopted mom died when I was five...and I was sent from one foster home to another till I was seventeen. Then I broke into Mac's Antique store. And the rest is history. What about you, Amber. What was your life like?" 

"My life was pretty normal. I had folks who loved and cared for me, even though they had adopted me. Then one night, they were comin' home from a New Year's Eve party, and got into a car accident. My dad had been drinking too much at the party, but drove home anyway....They died instantly. I was thirteen, a typical rebellious teenager. I had gotten into an argument with my parents about a dress I was gonna wear to this party, and stormed out of the house. It still kills me every time I think that the last thing I ever said to my parents was that I hated 'em. I mean I knew I was adopted..." Amber stopped speaking, and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 

Richie pulled Amber close. "Why don't we talk 'bout some happier memories." He suggested. Amber smiled up at him. "I think that'd be a good idea." Amber wiped the few more tears she had cried away, then moved back further on the bed, so that her back was resting on the headboard. Richie moved back also, then turned so that he and Amber were facing one another. 

"So," he started. "How do ya know Joe?" 

"Joe was a good friend of my father's. I'm not quite sure how they knew one another. He was always visiting, and it seemed that he was a part of the family. After my folks died, Joe stayed at my house for a few days. He talked to me, and actually listened to what I had to say 'bout what had happened. He was the only one who did. Joe and I talked often after the funeral, but we hadn't seen each other in years. So I'd decided t'come to Seacover was to visit him." Amber looked at Richie, her eyes troubled. "Whenever I had some problem I couldn't figure out, I'd talk to Joe, and he'd help me with it. That's why I went to Joe's tonight." Amber smiled faintly. "Well, that an' the fact that I had no one else to go to. How do you know Joe, Richie?" 

"We met through a mutual friend - Mac....Amber, there's something you got to know about Joe, but I'm really not sure how t'tell you." 

"It's okay, whatever you've gotta tell me, just tell me." 

"Joe's a Watcher." 

"A what?" Amber asked, interrupting him. 

"A Watcher. He knows all about Immortals. Each one of us have a Watcher, someone who observes us, and records all that we do. They're not supposed to interfere, but Joe does anyway." 

"People watching everything we do, following us around..." Amber glanced briefly towards the window. "I'm just not comfortable with the idea." 

Richie laughed. "Me either. The only Watcher I'm comfortable around's Joe." 

Suddenly a look of surprise came over Amber's face. "The tattoo Joe has on his wrist, my father had one just like it." 

"You're father was a Watcher. That's how you can tell...they all have the same tattoo on their wrists." 

Amber shook her head. "I....I can't believe it. I mean he had these weird hours for his job, but still...Do ya think he knew?" 

"Chances are he didn't, Amber. The only people who would know are Immortals themselves." 

Amber yawned. 

"Guess I'm not good company, then..." 

Amber smiled, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry Richie. I'm just a little tired." 

"I should leave then, let you sleep." 

"Could you stay? I...I just don't wanna be alone tonig...er...this morning." 

He smiled. "Sure. No problem." 

* * *

Methos sat at a table in Joe's bar. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and was worried that Richie had been too impulsive in trusting Amber right away. Methos rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. He didn't want the kid to get hurt, even thought he wouldn't admit that to anyone. _Seems the Boy Scout's rubbing off on me..._

Joe stopped tuning his guitar and looked down at his friend. "You okay?" 

"It's nothing I can't handle." Methos, pushed the sleeves of his gray sweater up, then turned so that he was facing Joe, who had started playing his guitar again. _Besides, I don't think you'd like to hear what I have to say._

"Is this about Amber? 'Cause you don't have to worry about her. She knows what she is now." 

"How do we know she didn't know this before? And is after both mine and Richie's heads?" 

"I know her, Methos. She wouldn't do something like that." 

"How well do you really know her Joe? How do you know....." Methos sopped speaking, sensing that two other Immortals were nearby, and looked towards the door. A few seconds later, Amber and Richie walked in. A brief flash of pain crossed across Amber's face, before she continued walking through the bar's door. Amber was wearing the same denim jacket, jeans, and white T-shirt she had been wearing the night before. The only addition to her outfit was a pair of black sunglasses which were now perched on her head. Well, that and the fact that Richie had his arm around Amber's shoulders. Richie, as well, was wearing the same outfit as had been the night before, except that his blue turtleneck had been traded in for a white T-shirt. 

Methos was about to say something about this fact, then remembered that he hadn't changed his clothes either, so decided against it. Instead, he stood up, and started to leave. 

"Hey Joe!" Amber said. "Still playing the blues I see." 

Joe smiled, then nodded. "Sure do. You still sing?" 

Amber shook her head. "Not much anymore. Hey, Adam, where you goin'?" Amber asked, noticing Methos trying to make a hasty exit. 

"I'd love to stay, but I...uh...I've really got to be going." 

"If I didn't know better, Pierson, I'd think you were trying to avoid me." 

Methos gave Amber a look of fake innocence. "I'd never try to avoid you, Amber." 

She smiled. "Good. Then sit down and join us..." She sat down at a table, Richie next to her, and pulled out a chair for Methos. 

Methos sighed, then sat back down again. Richie, who had been watching the scene before him had started to snicker. 

"Care to join us Joe?" Amber asked the Watcher, who was still sitting on a stool up on the stage. 

"In a few minutes, Amber. I still want to warm up some more." 

"Care to tell me where you keep the beers, then?" 

"On a shelf behind the bar." Joe and Methos said in unison. 

Amber smiled. "Thanks. Gee, you don't come here often, do you Adam?" She walked towards the bar as a slow blush began to spread across Methos' cheeks. 

At this, Richie started to laugh out loud, but was silenced by a single glare from Methos. A few hours and several beers later, Methos finally decided that he could trust Amber, and that he should tell her who he *really* was. Besides, Amber would need a Teacher, and if she was to be his Student, she'd need to know the truth about him. Or at least what version of the truth he gave her... 

"Amber, there's something you need to know about me...I'm not who you think I am." Methos paused. "I *am* Immortal, but I'm not Adam Pierson." _Not anymore anyways._ "My real name is Methos, and I am five thousand years old." 

She stared at Methos. "Five thousand years old?! Man, if I live to be five *hundred* I'll be amazed..." 

Methos smiled at her. "That's the other reason why I told you this. You're going to need a Teacher..." 

Richie interrupted the ancient Immortal. "Actually, Methos, I was considering teaching Amber. I know I haven't been around that long, but I'd like the chance to teacher her." 

"Hey! Wait a minute! Doesn't Amber get a say in who she wants to teach her?" she asked, staring at the two older Immortals. 

They both laughed. "Of course you do." Richie said. 

"Wait," Methos sighed, then continued. "There's more. The reason why I left after I saw you last night, and was so hesitant to sit here earlier is because of another Immortal I met. Well, that and the fact that I've found being slightly paranoid tends to help one survive." Methos took a sip of his beer, not really wanting to continue, but he felt he had to. "Her name was Anastasia. I found her body laying by the Tyrrhenian Sea. She had been killed - stabbed. I saw her, then went over to help her. I became her Teacher. She was the first Student I ever had. Or so I thought. Slowly, I began to fall in love with her, and she with me." He smiled sadly. "But once again I was fooled." 

"What happened, Ada...Methos?" Amber asked him. "Obviously, she didn't whack you..." 

Methos shook his head. "No, she didn't kill me, but she tried...." 

* * *

_Rome, Italy 397 B.C._

"I'm sorry Methos." Anastasia said, picking a dagger up from the nearby table. 

"Sorry for what?" Methos asked, turning his head slightly so that he could see her. 

" _This._ " Anastasia drove the dagger into Methos' back, aiming for his heart, but piercing his lung instead. Methos gasped, starting to choke on his own blood. 

"Why?" 

Anastasia shrugged. "Why not? If it shall make you feel better dear, I can give you a reason." 

Methos collapsed on the ground, choking as more of his blood filled his lungs. 

"There can be only one. Is that a good enough reason?" In response, Methos just coughed some more. 

"I thought you..." he whispered. 

"Loved you?" Anastasia laughed. "They always do. I've been doing this for centuries, Methos. You were not the first, and you shall not be the last." Anastasia swung the blade down. Methos' wound having healed enough for him to move, rolled away. 

"I suppose I talked too much. Or perhaps you are older than I suspected." Anastasia said, pulling her sword out of the wooden floor. This had given Methos the time he needed to grab his sword, as well as recover more. 

The next time Anastasia's sword came down, Methos' sword met it with a clash of clanging metal. The fight was short, Methos clearly being the more experienced fighter, and soon the roles were reversed. Anastasia lay on her knees, Methos' sword at her neck. 

"Do it." She whispered. He obliged, swinging his sword down in an arc, and cutting Anastasia's head completely off. 

* * *

"I'm so sorry Methos," Amber said, gently laying her hand on his arm. 

"It happened, Amber, and there is nothing I can do to change that now." 

"But..." 

Methos shook his head. "It's history." 

He got up to leave again, and this time Amber let him. At least, she let him get to the door. 

"Hey Methos, wait up..." He stopped, then turned towards her. 

"Rich and I were gonna go to the dojo later. He wanted to introduce me to his friend MacLeod. Anyway, I thought we should leave now, and was wondering if you'd come with us.... Teach." Richie had come up beside Amber while she was talking, and smiled when he heard the last words. Although he wanted to help Amber and be her Teacher, he knew that this was the best decision. 

Methos smiled at Amber. "I'd love to." 

"Good." She said, linking one arm though Methos' and the other through Richie's. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/07/1998 

* * *


End file.
